Last December
by Ivine
Summary: Songfiction zu Last December von Iced Earth


**Zur Story **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören nicht mir, ganauso wenig wie das Lied ich hab mir wie immer alles nur geliehen **

Inhalt: This is not your average love - It's forever! (Songfiction zu 'Last December' von Iced Earth) Slash Harry x Draco

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Rating: PG - 13 (wg. Selbstmord)

Zeit: 7. Schuljahr

Autor: Ivine (elvishlady86yahoo.de)

Sonstiges: Ok, ich versuche hier meine Schreibblockade zu überwinden und man sagt ja gemeinhin, dass Songfics sich dafür perfekt eigenen, also habe ich mich einfach mal daran versucht. Das Lied heißt „Last December" und ist von „Iced Earth". Es wird dem Lied nicht gerecht und irgendwie ist das ganze auch nicht so geworden, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe....

Erklärungen: normal Gegenwart, _kursiv_ Flashback

**LAST DECEMBER**

_**The howling winds blow**_

_**On this moonlit night**_

_**Eyes locked in fear**_

_**With a dark embrace**_

_**The bitter cold winds**_

_**Freeze the tears that fall**_

_**Hands held in grace**_

_**As we take the final step **_

Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es soweit kommen könnte, aber jetzt stehen wir hier. Deine grünen Augen blicken angsterfüllt in meine. Natürlich habe ich auch Angst, wer hätte die nicht, angesichts unseres Plans?

Zärtlich streiche ich ein paar Strähnen deines, vom Wind zerzausten, Haars zurück, das ich so sehr liebe.

Es ist kalt. So kalt. Weiße Eiskristalle verfangen sich in deinen Haaren und Winmpern. Du zitterst. Ob vor Angst oder der Kälte, ich weiß es nicht.

Ich greife nach deiner Hand, die sich so eigenartig warm anfühlt, obwohl es so eisig kalt ist. Langsam gehen wir los. Der Schnee knirscht unter jedem unserer Schritte, als das Schloss langsam unseren Blicken entschwindet. Es schneit jetzt so stark, dass die Spuren, die wir hinterlassen fast sofort wieder überdeckt werden.

Je näher wir unserem Ziel kommen, desto mehr krallt sich deine Hand in meine.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Wanderung, die durch den halben Verbotenen Wald geführt hat, haben wir die Anhöhe erreicht.

Nervös blicke ich hinunter in die Schlucht, deren scharfe Felsen durch den Schnee wie weiche weiße Kissen wirken, die nur darauf waren, uns aufzufangen. Dann wandert mein Blick in dein Gesicht.

„Ich hab Angst, Draco..." Du siehst mich unsicher an.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich dich in meine Arme, atme deinen wundervollen Geruch ein, spüre deine Wärme, höre dein Herz ganz nah an meinem schlagen.

„Ich auch, Harry..."

Mehr sagen wir nicht. Über alles andere haben wir so lange geredet, dass es jetzt nicht mehr nötig ist. Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg.

Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf deine, genieße den letzten Kuss in diesem Leben. Dann treten wir nebeneinander an den Rand der Schlucht.

Nur ein kleiner Schritt...

_**Obsessed with our love**_

_**Here is our fate**_

_**To heed the final call**_

_**On this special winter day**_

_**A message to our elders**_

_**They surely won't forget**_

_**Our love must last forever**_

_**In death we shall not part**_

Oktober 

_„Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?" Seine Stimme klang schüchtern und unsicher, sein Mund war vor Angst ganz trocken, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Draco wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte eine solche Aktion zu starten._

_Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Und? Mehr hatte er dazu nicht zu sagen? Verdammt, er hatte sich also für nichts und wieder nichts total zum Affen gemacht?_

_„Ich fand den Brief wunderschön....so...so nette Dinge hat noch nie jemand über mich gesagt. Danke..."_

_Draco blickte verwundert auf und fühlte die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers auf sich ruhen. Ungläubig registrierte er das schüchterne Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Das alles musste ein Traum sein...keine bösen Worte? Keine Verdächtigungen? Er glaubte ihm?_

_Innerlich fluchend bemerkte er, dass seine Wangen sich rötlich verfärbten. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber es wollten ihm einfach die Richtigen nicht einfallen. Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Moment schon herbeigesehnt, wie viele Reden hatte er sich zurechtgelegt und doch schien keine von ihnen wirklich der Situation angemessen. Draco konnte nichts anderes tun, als immer auf die rosigen lächelnden Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen zu starren. Er musste etwas sagen...oder tun._

_Weil die Worte seinen Mund einfach nicht verlassen wollten, entschied der Blonde sich für die Tat: Vorsichtig lehnte er sich vor, verband sich und Harry in einem ersten zarten Kuss._

November 

_„Harry, ich bitte dich. Komm Weihnachten mit zu mir!"Draco streichelte zärtlich über die nackte Brust seines Freunds. _

_„Meinst du wirklich, deine Eltern würden es begrüßen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr Sohn auf Männer steht und mit mir..." Der Schwarzhaarige verstummte und ließ seinen Blick auf die Hand mit dem Verlobungsring schweifen._

_„Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen..." Der Blonde hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte. Nicht einmal seine Eltern würden sein einziges Glück auf dieser Erde trüben können. Egal was für Argumente sie auch haben mochten, gegen seine hatten sie nichts entgegenzusetzen._

_„Ich liebe dich nunmal...wir werden das schon schaffen..." _

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**Our lives together planned**_

_**They say it's just a passing phase**_

_**We're damned by our youth**_

_**Why does no one understand**_

_**What we have is real**_

Weihnachten 

_„Draco, das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein?!" Narzissa Malfoys Augen schwammen in Tränen, die sie mit einem weißen Taschentuch auffing._

_„Mutter, beruhige dich, es ist wahr, ich liebe ihn." Dracos Stimme klang so gefasst, gab Harry den nötigen Halt, das alles durchzustehen. _

_„Ich glaube du weißt gar nicht, was du deiner Familie damit antust." begann Lucius Malfoy und sah seinen Sohn durchdringend an. „Du bist der einzige Erbe und ich erwarte von dir, dass unsere Blutlinie fortgesetzt wird...dir ist doch klar, dass ich den Fortbestand unserer Familie nicht auf Grund einer eigenartigen pubertären Phase aufs Spiel setzen werde..." Die Stimme des Älteren hatte mehr und mehr einen drohenden Unterton angenommen._

_**This is not your average love**_

_**It's forever**_

_„Und ich glaube, du verstehst mich nicht. Du wirst niemals Kinder haben, Vater. Ich werde niemals eine Frau lieben." erklärte der Blonde ruhig und griff nach Harrys Hand._

_Der Schwarzhaarige konnte augenblicklich sehen, wie die Wut in Lucius Malfoy aufstieg. Dracos Vater erhob sich langsam und kam näher, bis er direkt vor seinem Sohn stand und bedrohlich auf ihn herunterblickte._

_„Du wirst das Mädchen heiraten, das ich für dich ausgesucht habe, ist das klar? Ich setze meine Familie nicht wegen einer kleinen Affäre dem Untergang aus."_

_„Harry und ich....wir sind verlobt...."_

_„Verlobt?!" Der ältere Mann schnappte nach Luft. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen...Du wirst dieses Schlammblut außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht mehr sehen, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen, Draco. Diese Kinderspielerei wird ein Ende haben, noch vor deinem 18. Geburtstag wirst du heiraten._

_Harry glaubte, sein Herz müsste stehenbleiben. Natürlich war alles so gekommen, wie er es geahnt hatte, auch wenn er bis zuletzt gehofft hatte. Das alles war ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen....sie hätten es besser noch länger geheim gehalten. Dracos Geburtstag war bereits in ein paar Wochen...was konnten sie nur tun? Ohne die Einwilligung der Eltern oder des Vormunds konnten sie nicht heiraten! Warum konnte nur niemand verstehen, dass was sie hatten etwas Besonderes war?_

**Last December**

**Mother you have forced us here**

**Last December**

**Father now we'll disappear**

**Last December**

**One last step we fade away**

Mutter, Vater,

wenn Ihr das hier lest, werden wir diese Welt schon verlassen haben. Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass Ihr mir das einzige Glück nehmt, das ich je hatte.

Vielleicht könnt Ihr jetzt verstehen, dass es nicht nur eine kurze Affäre ohne Dauer war, sondern etwas Ewiges. Wenn Ihr das begreift, kann ich Euch verzeihen. Denn besser spät als nie....

Mehr habe ich Euch nicht mehr zu sagen, außer dass ich Euch trotz allem, was Ihr mir angetan habt, liebe.

Lebt wohl

Draco

_**So we take the final step**_

_**Heed the final call**_

_**Together we are strong**_

_**Divided we must fall**_

_**Teenage suicide**_

_**Our only way out**_

_**Together we might live**_

_**Divided we must fall**_

Nur ein Schritt. Mehr trennt uns nicht vom ewigen Leben gemeinsam. Aber ich habe so verdammte Angst. Was, wenn ich dich verliere und nie mehr wiederfinde, wo auch immer wir uns dann befinden?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier schon stehen. Ich habe kein Gefühl mehr für Zeit. Ich spüre auch nicht mehr die eisige Kälte des Winds oder die Schneeflocken, die sich überall verfangen.

Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Ausweg. Aber morgen sollst du heiraten und das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Also müssen wir dem ein Ende bereiten. Es fällt so schwer das Leben loszulassen, vor allem weil man nicht einmal ahnen kann, was einen erwartet.

Wie schön deine Haare im Mondlich glänzen, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn diese perfekte Schönheit jemand anderem gehören würde...

„Ich liebe dich." Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Krächzen. Fast jämmerlich klingen die drei großen Worte...doch du verstehst. Lächelst mich an, genau wie beim ersten Mal.

„Lass meine Hand nicht los, Harry, ich will dich nicht verlieren." Ach du klingst nicht mehr so sicher wie sonst immer, aber wir wissen beide, dass es nicht anders geht. Denn dein Vater würde dich überall finden. Überall. Es gibt nur einen Ort, an dem uns seine Macht nicht erreichen kann und bald werden wir dort sein.

„Bringen wir es zu Ende." sagst du entschlossen und blickst mir fest in die Augen. Ich will stark sein. Für dich. Für uns beide.

Nur ein Schritt...Ein Einziger...

_**Last December**_

_**Mother you have forced us here**_

_**Last December**_

_**Father now we'll disappear**_

_**Last December**_

_**One last step we fade away**_

**Hogsmeade, England.** Von einer Gruppe Spaziergänger wurden am frühen Nachmittag zwei tote Körper aufgefunden. Sie wurden vom Zaubereiministerium als, die kürzlich vermisst gemeldeten, Jungen Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter identifiziert (Der Tagesprophet berichtete).

Den Ermittlern zufolge, hatten sich die beiden Schüler, die sich in ihrem Abschlussjahr befanden, in der Nacht vom 31. Dezember in eine Schlucht gestürzt. Auf Grund der ungewöhnlichen Haltung der beiden Jugendlichen - sie hielten sich an den Händen - wird ein Verbrechen derzeit ausgeschlossen.

Fassungslos blickten Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy auf die beiden leblosen Körper, die vor ihnen lagen. Noch immer hielten sie sich fest an den Händen, auch on Experten konnte diese Verbindung nicht gelöst werden, es schien, als wollte keiner von beiden loslassen.

„Sie sehen so friedlich aus..." Narzissa konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „...so glücklich..."

Durch die lange Zeit in der Kälte waren die beiden Gesichter ganz blass, fast wächsern und doch schien es, als ob die beiden nur schlafen würden.

Lucius nickte leicht und ganz entgegen seiner Art, lächelte er fast väterlich und strich über Dracos Wange. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über sein Gesicht. „Schlaft gut....ihr Engel..."

_**This is not your average love**_

_**It's forever**_

Ich bin offen für jede konstruktive Kritik und eure Eindrücke. Also schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review...ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?

bis bald eure Ivine


End file.
